Omar Burton
Name: Omar Burton Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Anime, video games, fantasy novels, Shakespeare, noir films, music, writing and just being a general fucktard to people Appearance: Omar is a pale, skinny kid. He's not too tall, but not too short at 5'9", 130. His ears and forehead are hidden by a scraggly mop of black hair, and glasses cover his black eyes. His eyes seem to be constantly watery, as if he is about to cry. Despite this look in his eyes, his face is sharp and angular, with a pointed chin and a long, thin nose. Unlike so many other kids in his grade, he was able to blessed with almost no acne. He has barely any fat on his body, and only a little muscle, giving him a very skinny, almost unhealthy look. When he was abducted, he was wearing a simple black T-shirt, and jeans. Biography: Omar's biggest gift is and has always been his intelligence. As a kid, his favorite place in the whole world was the library. Sometimes he'd come there with questions, and use the computers or the non-fiction books to find out what he wanted to know. Other times, Omar would just sit there and get lost in the countless fantastical worlds he had his hands on. He loved fantasy, mostly for the way it allowed you to play any role you wanted. You want to be the knight saving lovely ladies from an evil dragon? You can be that and much more. Omar never got along that well with other people. With most of the people he met, he had an arrogant attitude because he thought that he was smarter than them (and most of the time, he was right). Omar was also never quite socially gifted, far more interested in science and stories than in other people. It also doesn't help that one of Omar's favorite things to do is making snide comments about his fellow classmates. As Omar grew older, he began to grow bitter. Other people came across who were just as smart or smarter than him, who got better grades than him. And as he began to notice the groups people were forming into, he began to regret his lack of friends. Omar especially began to regret it when girls started to catch his eye. Unfortunately, Omar was stuck in a vicious cycle. As he tried to make friends and failed, he got more bitter and more angry. As he got more bitter and more angry, people got put off by his attitude and personality. This all resulted in Omar being stuck in a hole that he had no way to get out of. Nowadays, he's mostly given up making friends in real life. He does talk to some people online, but that's about it. Most of his time he spends writing, listening to music, reading, or playing videogame. His tastes have grown darker and more cynical as he got older- his current favorite book series is A Song Of Ice And Fire, his favorite anime Monster, and his favorite movie Chinatown. He still loves the classics, such as Shakespeare, but his tastes in his work have drifted darker as well, his favorite play of the playwright being, at the moment, Titus Andronicus. He's also working on his own science fiction novel at the moment, a work called 'A Hole In The Center Of Sanity'. Advantages: Omar is smart, and is used to being on his own. He knows a good amount about survival, and a little bit about knives and guns. Omar's also in decent shape. Disadvantages: Omar does not have many friends, and is not well-liked. He's not very strong, and he's not a good fighter. He also has a personality that is quite stand offish, meaning that negotiations probably won't go too well with him. Designated Number: Male student no. 43 --- Designated Weapon: Whetstone Conclusion: Damn it all! Another decent contender down in the dust with a joke of a weapon. I do hope Mr. Burton can overcome this disadvantage, but he's not about to overpower anybody. He'll probably just wind up whetting some other player's appetite... The above biography is as written by GameMaker. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''GameMaker, karsk, SOTF_Help '''Kills: Warren Brown Killed By: Julian Avery Collected Weapons: Whetstone (Assigned Weapon), Berreta 93R (from Warren Brown) Allies: Sierra Manning (presumably) Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Omar was adopted by Choic after his original handler went inactive. * Omar's kill was the first actual kill in V4; all deaths beforehand were accidental. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Omar, in chronological order. The Past: *Sledding (Declared non-canon by the handlers involved) *Sweetness Pre-Game: *Life Wasted *Sparse *Inspiration V4: *Ten Shades of Gray *instinct•algorithm *Walk Away Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Omar Burton. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *It's a real, major shame Omar went inactive. He was a good villain, sort of set up to take on Lenny's niche, and I'd have loved to see how that went down. He was still a bit sympathetic, while having some pretty twisted ideas and plans, and his relationship with Sierra was one I feel could have seen much more elaboration since tehy only ever shared two posts in the same thread. Still, he provided a very nice launch to Julian's career, so I'd say he wasn't a wasted character. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students